first dawn:Elizabeths story
by letitbeme.x
Summary: Elizabeth Mason a woman we know so little about, we know she was Edwards's mother but we don't know who she really was. This is the story of the woman behind the engagement ring that sits proudly on the finger of Isabella swan for the rest of eternity.
1. Chapter 1

All the twilight characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer

Prologue

"Save him!" she whispered, even though the busyness of the hospital rang in his ears he heard her voice as clear as a bell, although week she gripped his marble hand with desperation. The doctor looked down at her; his golden eyes stared sympathetically into the fading green eyes of the dying woman before him. "I'll do everything in my power" he promised her, she shook her head fervently, breathing heavily she replied "you must you must do everything in _your_ power-!" a wheezy cough snatched her voice away but she persisted, "you must do what others cannot do to save my Edward!" as she finished she slumped into the plumped up pillows, auburn tendrils of hair sticking to her sweaty pale face, her request shocked the doctor and sent his thoughts into a frenzy, _she knows! How could she possibly know!,_ He tried to brush that irrational fear as an effect the fever was having on her, he had always been cautious to act normal at all times! But the knowing confidence in her eyes made him doubt himself. Elizabeth's breathing evened out and she loosened the iron grip she had on his hand,_ its nearly over_, the doctor thought genuinely saddened. Looking at her restless face he found it hard to string any rational thoughts together. The beating of her heart stopped, he laid her delicate hand gently onto bed, realigned the sparkling engagement she wore proudly on her finger, he bent down and whispered into her ear "_I promise" _, somehow a small smile found its way onto Elizabeth masons face as she drifted into the bliss of eternal rest.

Please tell me what you think, is it a good start or does it need some work?. x


	2. Chapter 2

Chicago 1899

Elizabeth s POV

_Deep breath Elizabeth deep breaths it s going to be ok_, I chanted almost religiously in my head, the sound of the wedding march echoed out of the church, I kept my eyes downcast as I placed one foot in front of the other, a shadow came over me as we walked through the large foreboding door of the church. The dusty old smell of the building flooded my nose and a cold unsettling feeling shrouded me. My stepfathers grip on my arm tightened in warning, _no turning back now_, the thought echoed around my head. I kept my concentration on the ivory lace pattern on the hem of my dress; the white colour of my dress looked almost grey in the unforgiving light of the old church. Gasps of awe bounced off of the stone walls as I walked past the endless rows of pews. I didn t look up at the faces of my relatives or friends, I fear if I did they would see the glistening wet streaks that marred my face , they expected a face of a happy blushing bride beneath the fail but I wasn t any of those, I felt trapped in this cage of white silk and net. The music was coming to an end, this must mean that I am nearly at the altar,_ keep it together Elizabeth just say I do and it will soon be over_, we came to a stop my stepfather placed my gloved hand into the large hand on the man standing next to me, I presume he went and sat down in the pew behind me next to my mother. The aged vicar started the ceremony in what I could only describe as a bored tone, as if he wanted to be somewhere else; _he wasn t the only one_ I thought bitterly. The ceremony passed, I barely noticed until he said to my fiance "do you Edward James Mason take thee Elizabeth Anne Fairholm to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, for richer for poorer?" I do came the deep masculine reply of my soon, very, soon to be husband, it s my turn next, from beneath my veil I saw the vicar turn towards me "do you Elizabeth Anne Fairholm take thee Edward James mason the be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer?" my throat went dry, my hands tightened around my bouquet, come on Elizabeth you can do it just say the words, my silence rang out in the church, I could practically hear the profanities my step father was thinking in my direction "i.. i..i do" I stammered barely above a whisper, an audible sigh of relief radiated off of the walls. Then we exchanged the rings, I still had not dared a look at my husband s face, the vicar said the words which I repeated "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part" With that said the vicar pronounced to the assembly the words I had been dreading, who god has put together may no man set them apart, I now pronounce you man and wife, you made kiss the bride! I squeezed my eyes shut as the figure in front of me lifted the veil from my face; hesitantly I opened them, looked up and was met with the face of my husband. He was beyond beautiful, a mop of waving almost un-tameable brown hair was atop his head, his features were perfectly masculine, dark eyes smouldered above high set strong cheek bones, he had a square chin and a jaw that was clenched tightly, his handsome features were disrupted by a scowl and a look of what I can only describe as disgust, he scrunched his eye brows together and lent in to kiss me, I just stood there stock still not knowing what to do. He kissed his thumb. A loud eruption of cheers chorused us out of the church where a crowd awaited us and showered us with rice and flower petals, to be honest I dint notice the celebrations, I didn t share their jubilations I was overcome by a sense of grief that shocked me senseless. The promise I made in the church haunted my thoughts, _till death us do part_ .


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth and Edward Masen belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.  
Elizabeth s POV- the wedding reception

The carriage ride to the wedding reception which was being held in Edwards s house, was awkward to say the least. He just sat there un-moving staring out of the window for the whole journey, I just kept my head down and followed the pattern of the embroidery on my dress. The sound of the carriage was the only thing keeping me awake. It was like sitting next to a fire but being unable to do anything about it, you knew it was there and sitting by it was uncomfortable. Should I speak? Should I say anything, _anything_ would be better than this! The heightened awareness of the person next to me was driving me mad! Thankfully the carriage came to a stop, as I got out I took my first look at the mason family home, now my home, it was breath-taking, I can t believe I get to live here!, well I suppose there is one good thing I m getting out of this marriage!

In side of the great houses dining room we ate the customary wedding meal which I had no appetite for; still not a word had passed between me and Edward. later came the first dance, I counted my steps careful as to not make a fool out of myself in front of all these people, we avoided eye contact, I kept my gaze on his hair, which In the light from the chandelier it took on a rich copper colour, he kept his facial features passive. There were no speeches that followed, our family s didn t think it right because of missing relatives, my father and Edwards mother, who I had learnt passed away a few years ago. The evening was filled with merriment, dancing and music on the guests and families part. Later The guests eventually filtered out saying congratulations on their way. The most difficult part of the evening was saying good bye to my mother, my step father had left to catch a train earlier that evening, I guess he only came to see the deal through and now that it had been done he didn t see a reason to stay. "now promise me Elizabeth that you ll be a good wife" my mother sniffed holding me in a vice like hug "yes mother I promise! I replied trying not to let my voice break, "do as he says my dear, don t talk back, he is your career now you rely on him for your needs in life" thank you for reminding me "yes mother" I repeated, she righted her dress and with one last hug she left, leaving me alone with an unwanted husband and a future I was more unsure about than ever.

I promise you it does get a lot more exciting in the next chapter, Elizabeth will stop moaning and Edward will actually talk. Please review thank you!.xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Edward and Elizabeth belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.x

The life I live now.

The gentle light from the candles flickered nervously. I sat in front of the vanity mirror and brushed my hair in a zombie like trance. The only sound to be heard was the anxious rhythmic ticking of the clock and the flickering of the flames in the fireplace, its amber glow warmed the room but I still remained chilled. My gaze kept shifting to the clock on the mantle, the hand of the clock just kept ticking unmercifully moving towards the approaching hour. I was told Edward was to come at 10pm, it was now five to. The room was getting stuffier by the minute but the shaking of my limbs did not cease, I wasn't t nieve I did know what was required of me on the night of my wedding, I just wasn't told how to prepare myself for the event that was soon about to become a reality. A knock at the door startled me making me drop my brush, the sound of it clattering to the floor echoed around the room. I stood up from my chair and bowed my head as Edward came through the door; I looked up to see his back as he took off his robe revealing his night shirt glad body. Edward turned around and even through the shifting light I could see his handsome faced was marred by a frown of discussed, my heart picked up its pace, I shifted my feet uncomfortably. Edward instead of walking to over to me he went and sat on the bed don t just stand there come sit on the bed he ordered gruffly I daren't hesitate and quickly walked to the lavish bed as if the floor bored s would burn my feat. I stared strait ahead at the bed post and waited for him to talk, "I shall not be doing anything tonight, or any night after this" his voice sounded strained, I hesitantly turned towards him, I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped my lips I heard him chuckle coldly "don't sound too relieved, I'm still your husband and your still my wife!" His voice sinister, I shrank back "I'm sorry I mumbled sharply he turned to face me and said "I don't want to hear it" , and then he got up and left the room slamming the door behind him. Shock recoiled through my body, I fell back onto the bed and was engulfed by a sea of whiteness, what had just happened?. I didn't realise I was crying until the pillow was wet, I had been left alone on my own wedding night. I have never in my life ever felt as utterly miserable as I do right now. I cried myself to sleep with the sounds of my sobs as a lullaby.

It been a month since our wedding, we haven't spoken since our uneventful wedding night; it is safe to say that the air between us was still freezing and it was only getting colder. We had separate bedchambers. I was told that Edward would wake up early have his breakfast and be out of the house by the time I had woken up. Waking up all my self is a horrible feeling, I know I've woken up alone all of my life but in a house that is not your home it's unbearable. The routine that is my life is simple, I get up, dress nicely in case someone calls in for a visit, the possibility of such an event occurring is very minimal, I inform the cook on what meal to prepare for dinner in the evening, then at around 12.00 I have lunch, alone. Then for the rest of the afternoon I either read or play the piano, then at 4.30 I must be downstairs to welcome Edward home. But today was different, in a good way.

Rhythmically my fingers glided across the ivory keys casting a relaxing melody through the room, the outside world ceased to exist, and to me this was a moment of perfection. The window in front of me acted as a porthole to the world outside the room, the street bellow was bustling with activity but otherwise soundless to my ears, I feel like a member of an audience watching a play unfold before me, seeing ordinary people going about their daily lives was fascinating. I could see a small boy selling newspapers with earnest, the pretty ladies with wide hats adorned with all sorts of luxury's walk along the path, their bustles comically bouncing behind them and the grocer restocking the beautiful vibrant array of fruits and vegetables in front of his shop. East Chicago really is a beautiful place, well from the music room window it is. My music came to an end and with a sigh I closed the lid on the piano with a careful thud. Voices from down stairs drifted up to my ears followed by the sound of the front door closing with a loud thud "My god look at this dust its disgraceful, you have maids for a reason! Your mother would be so ashamed!" I didn't recognise this voice, who was this person?, it was definitely female and definitely older than me, but who on earth could it be? "Who exactly decorated this miss match of uhh horridness, I'd recognise the criminal behind these lifeless dull colours anywhere. It s a blooming good job you have a wife, this cave needs a woman's touch!" I got up from my seat straightened out my dress and made my way down the stairs to greet the unexpected guest, when I reached the hall way I laid eyes upon the women whose voice had dragged me from my piano. She was of medium height and a rather plump build; she wore a dark embroidered dress with an impressive tiered bustle, she had a rounded but friendly face which was framed by faded auburn curls, the rest of her hair was concealed by a small hat on which a large black feather protruded from. When she saw me standing at the bottom of the stares she turned to Edward and said "Well don't just stand there dear boy introduce me to the new Mrs. Mason" she cajoled her nephew lightly, Edward turned towards me and rather awkwardly introduced me to his aunt "Aunt Madeline this is my wife, Elizabeth this is my aunt Madeline, my mother's sister-" he was cut off by aunt Madeline "younger sister, my my Elizabeth you truly are a beauty, don't just stand there dear girl come here and give me a hug" she spread open her arms and hugged me tightly, pulling me back she took a long appraising look at me and smiled as if she saw something she liked, "Now how is my nephew treating you my dear?" She asked bluntly from the corner of my eye I saw Edward stiffen slightly before silently excusing himself from the hall way, "very well ma'am" I replied almost immediately but I was greeted with silence I" thought so" she muttered rather disappointingly shaking her head. Aunt Madeline gently removed her hat pins and placed her hat followed by her coat onto the coat stand by the door, then turning back to me she linked my arm and steered our way to the living room, calling over her shoulder "Edward to be a dear and take my bags upstairs" bags?.

(well there you have it the rough draft, the fully punctueated and grammar checked version shall be up soon, hope you have enjoyed it!, please review and tell what you think. thank you for reading!.xxxx)


	5. Chapter 5

Aunt Madeline or aunty Maddie as she demanded that I call her told us that she will be staying for a month until her house only a few streets away from out was completed. Maddie was a breath of fresh air that this house truly needed. My newly acquired relative wasted no time in settling herself in; I did not mind her being hear it was nice to have company for a change. We were sitting in the living room with piles of fabric samples on one end of the table and a pile of wallpaper samples on the other, "I m sure you will agree that this room needs a bit of light" Maddie said looking around the room with distaste on her face I too took in the rooms appearance "it is rather dull" I agreed, it was true the decor of the room matched the colours of the walls, mahogany brown and a vile dark shade of green, "I was thinking perhaps cream and a pale blue?" I said suggestively showing her the two samples of the colours that I thought complimented each other beautifully "I couldn't have chosen a better combination, not too feminine and defiantly not masculine" she agreed with enthusiasm, I got up from my chair and walked to the window "perhaps we could get some lace drapes?" she nodded "I know just the place; they do the most superb French lace panels that can easily be made into drapes" . I loved spending time like this with aunt Maddie she truly was a remarkable woman, for the little time I had known her I was completely in awe of her and was more than delighted that she was staying with us, even if her stay was for a month. Maddie was a sharp woman and nothing got past her nose, she found out immediately the situation between Edward and me but instead of blaming me for the problem she went down like a ton of bricks on Edward.

Tonight was very much like any other night, the three of us were seated in the living room, the fire was lit and we were all absorbed in our own activities, Edward was reading the newspaper with his usual glass of scotch, Maddie was sewing by the fire and I was reading under a gas lamp in the corner of the room. It was a nice atmosphere, Edward and I just ignored the other ones presence and Maddie would occasionally make a comment on one subject or another, it turns out she had an unhealthy obsession with next doors window boxes. The silence was Brocken by Maddie "do tell me Edward how is the business doing, I hear so little from your father?" this caught my interest "it is going very well aunt, father says a promotion should be heading my way soon" was Edwards enthusiastic reply, this is the first time I have ever heard something other than discussed in in his words Edward sounded genuinely happy about his job, I pretended not to listen to their exchange of words "I have not heard much of your brother I assume he is doing well?" she hesitantly inquired "I assume so" was Edwards snipped reply, this perked my interest I have never heard any mention of a brother before.

By the time the clock struck 11pm we were all in bed, but I couldn't sleep the uneasy feeling in my stomach would not leave me alone, it didn't matter which side I slept on I couldn t get confortable, I tried opening the window to let the cool nights air in but nothing was working, I gave up and with a sigh I abandoned my bed donned my dressing gown and headed silently to the kitchen candle in hand. The dark landing was eerie and the steps down to the kitchen groaned in protest, once I was in the kitchen I lit the gas lamps and took a seat at the large oak table, I often came here in the day, it had a nice homely feel. Cook always left a jug of milk on the table and a small glass; I poured myself a drink. Now that I am completely alone I can think, properly think, I was bored completely bored with my life, yes I loved Maddies company but other than that I was bored with nothing to look forward to apart from a few social balls in the winter and perhaps the birth of a niece or a nephew in the future but none of that truly made me happy. The relations between my husband and myself are non-existent, I knew being married to a stranger would not be easy, far from it but I expected some sort of connection, I would prefer blazing arguments to the stale silence that passed between us. I knew when I married Edward that love would not be a product of our union but I had hope that we would form some sort of mutual agreement be friends almost. All I had was my husband and he did not want me, my stepfather gave me away and my mother hasn t made any contact with me since the wedding. I have Maddie but she will be leaving to live in her own house in a few weeks, when she is gone what will I do?. I don t know how to get my husband to talk to me, I don t know where to start, how are we going to have children if the simple art of communication is impossible.

The sound of stares creaking drew me out of my thoughts I started to panic, the hairs on my arms raised, who was it?, the footsteps crew closer to the kitchen, I could see the soft glow of a candle flickering in the darkness, I looked around the abandoned kitchen for a quick way out without alerting the unknown persons attention, but there was no way to escape. I just sat in my seat and waited to greet the person, to my surprise a sleepy Edward came through the door in only his long night shirt his hair stuck up in all dirrections, an involuntary gasp left me Edward immediately snapped his head up in surprise "Oh I can go if you I didn't mean to disturb you" his voice husky from sleep, I shook my head and said "No no stay it is your kitchen after all" he nodded and walked to the cupboard and fetched a glass and sat down sleepily opposite me at the table. I thought I should explain my self "I couldn't sleep I didn't think anyone would come down hear" he rubbed his eyes and said "You don't need to explain yourself, it is a rather uncomfortable night" , Instead of letting the silence settle between us I said "I want to show you the decorating plans" he seemed taken aback that I had spoken directly to him, regaining is composer he said "yes I would like to be informed on how my house is going to be" his words slightly sharp "I'm sorry I would have informed you sooner but I have scarcely seen you" I apologised, he sighed gruffly and slumped into the back of his chare "my job requires my attention and myself more often than I would like" he humbled. Feeling a little confident I ventured further "Your aunt is a lovely lady" I said hoping to lighten the tension, Edward chuckled humourlessly "it's a matter of opinion" he grumbled. "My father will be visiting tomorrow, so there will need to be some changes in this house" Edward announced suddenly, I waited for him to tell me what changes are to be made "you are to move into my bedchamber as off tomorrow evening and remain there until my father has finished his visit, I will have the maids move all of your belongings from your chamber into mine early in the morning" he said this with a clear tone of petulance of course Edward "as you wish, I shall be up early to help" he nodded sternly "if you insist, now I must ask of another thing, my father is an observant man much like my aunt so you must act like you share my bed, convers with me when appropriate and obey what I ask of you" I sat there stunned but replied "yes sir" he carried on with his brows knit tightly together "you are to address me by my name in front of my father and the other people in the house" he commanded rather harshly, with that he place his glass on the table said good night and left me alone in the kitchen. An uneasy feeling formed in the pit of my stomach telling me that the next few days are going to be difficult, but something else tells me that something bad is going to happen.

well that was a bit of a boring chapter but its all gearing up for something, hoped you enjoyed an insight to their lives. up date should be thank you for reading.x its a bit rough grammar wise, but i wanted to see if people like it then i will work through it and make correstions where they are please review and tell me what you think.x


	6. Chapter 6

the tenderness of you- Edward and Elizabeth belong to stephanie meyer.x

The next day was a flurry of panic, maids scurried about with piles of fresh laundry, butlers heaved large chests of silver wear and pieces of furniture up and down the stairs, every corner was being dusted, every surface was given a wipe down even the floor was being polished to perfection. I too had a job to do. I had spent all morning moving my belongings from my room into Edwards s room, which was a few doors down from mine.

Edward's room was large, on the far side was a large window adorned with thick red curtains, the d cor was much the same as the rest of the house, brown and green. A large book case lined the wall opposite the bed, the bed its self was a work of art, its four posters were beautifully carved with leafy vines, a dark green embroidered damask curtain hung at each post, it was large and looked comfortable. I put down the items that I was holding onto the floor and walked up to the book case, skimming the tittles I was surprised to find a few works by Jane Austen, I can't imagine Edward cosy in bed reading pride and prejudice!. "Are you fond of books?" a deep asked, I jumped at the sudden presence, I turned to face Edward and answered "Yes, your collection is admirable." a smirk formed on his face and walked to stand next to me, the close proximity sent a shrill of excitement through my body "Thank you it s a passion of mine" he stated his voice relaxed "This section I had transported from Italy." he indicated to a portion of fine gold guided books, "Italy?" I questioned surprised he nodded his head "Yes the quality of the leather in which they bind the books is better than what they use in England." he explained "I see, what do you like reading?" taken aback by my question he responded "I prefer biographies of the grates, Shakespeare, Napoleon and other great historical figures, and you?" he enquired "The classics, Jane Austen, the Bronte sisters and Shakespeare, I love Shakespeare" I replied he was silent for a moment before answering lightly "Well it seems we have something in common." A blush inked its way onto my cheeks, "yes in dead" he shuffled uncomfortably on his feet "Well err I shall see you at dinner at 7:30 sharp." after grabbing his jacket he left the room in a flurry. That was the first conversation I had ever had with my husband, the blush remained stained on my cheeks long after he had walked out of the door.

Lord Mason, I was informed was to arrive at 7pm. The maid helped me get ready for dinner, I decided to wear one of my nicer gowns, I needed to make a good impression on my father in law and my husband. The gown I chose to wear was a midnight blue, it was the latest fashion in London. The trim on the skirt was a cream lace with sparkling blue beading detail, the same lace was used on the bodice, the sleeves were like petals of silk over my shoulders, the bodice synched in my waist and was not the most comfortable of things I have ever worn, the bustle was not overly large but was rouched and made out of the most luxurious blue stain I have seen. I completed my look with the pearl necklace I had worn on my wedding day and a sparkling Swarovski bracelet Maddie had let me borrow. My hair was curled and piled on top of my head in a fashionable manner. I felt ready to meet my father in law; it was as almost if these jewels exuded confidence. As I walked down the stairs my heart beat a million a minuet. I could see Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs, his unruly hair was timed and slicked back, he was wearing a black top hat and tails, he took my breath away he was dashing and almost roguish. Standing next to Edward was another man. He was slightly taller and had greying hair; he looked in conversation with Edward. As soon as my foot came in contact with the marble floor to men turned around, Edward looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time, his brown eyes drank in my appearance, "Elizabeth you look beautiful." He stammered I could feel a blush ink into my cheeks; I turned my gaze to the marble floor, "Well then Edward my son, are you going to introduce me to my new daughter in law?" Edward's father asked his voice deep and commanding. All of the stories I had been told about this man came to the surface of my memory I trembled slightly under his gaze, "Father this is my wife, Elizabeth." "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." I curtsied keeping my head down, "She sure is a beauty my son." he said appraisingly.

We were lead to the dining room by a butler, Edward walked besides me, he leaned down and whispered in my ear "that colour looks well with you complexion" I gasped and said "thank you" , I was sure a blush had found its way once again onto my cheeks, after this evening i would never have to apply blusher eve again. We all took our places at the table with lord Mason at the head. I studied Edward's fathers face, it was obvious father and son shared the same eyes and nose but the most prominent feature they shared was the high cheek bones and strong angular jaw. Once dinner was served Edward s father asked his son how we were settling in and how our married life was going, Edward of course answered with flawless lies. It wasn't long before Mr Mason turned his questions on me, "What are your talents Elizabeth?" He inquired with interest "I play the piano reasonably well, I enjoy painting and reading." He nodded in agreement at what I said, "You are an accomplished young woman Annabelle, my son informed me of your hobby for reading, do make sure that you sample the library in my home when you visit!" he said, "Thank you sir." , "Do I have reason to hope for a grandson soon?" he inquired Edward and I both choked on our food, "I don't know what you mean father!" Edward sputtered, Mr Mason let out a roaring laugh "You silly boy you know what I mean, so can I rest easy yet?", I wished the floor would swallow me whole, even Edward looked deeply embarrassed, Edward quickly jumped to our defence and said rather abashed "Err only time will tell father." His father chuckled and said "well get cracking boy I'm not getting any younger, I was a father twice over at your age" he said proudly, Father with all due respect but Elixabeth is still too young to be bearing children." my husband stated, "Nonsense boy, your mother was her age when you were born." The room went oddly silent after that, it almost as if the conversation was to carry on it would be criminal.

The evening flowed easily after that, the two men talked about the business whilst I tried to listen attentively. Mr. Mason was not the man I thought him to be, I had heard so much bad things about him, but he appeared to me to be a jolly old man who loved his son greatly, but appearances can be deceptive. Dinner soon finished the two men excused themselves to the gaming room to play poker and smoke leaving me no choice but to retire to bed. Once I was in bed I read my old battered copy of 'wuthering heights' , My father had brought it for me at a young age and I have read it religiously ever sense, I knew most of the words but I enjoyed the feeling of comfort that it gave me, before I knew it I fell asleep.

(3rd person P.O.V)

After a long drink and poker game with his father Edward Mason stumbled lightheadedly up to his bed chamber, his footsteps echoed into the silent house, on finally reaching his room door he fumbled for the door handle and entered his dark room, he blindly flung his cravat in one direction and then his waist coat in another until he eventually stumbled his way to his bed, he landed on it with a thump forgetting someone else occupied the bed, the young woman made a soft noise and shifted slightly, he peered over the woman afraid that he had woken her, the duvet had slipped from her body leaving her pale shoulder on view, he was amazed by its smooth texture and its paleness as it catches the moon light from the window, unable to help himself he ran a shaky finger over its surface enjoying its silky smoothness, the young woman shivered slightly seeing this Edward grabbed the duvet and gently laid it over her form. He took the book that was still clasped in her hands, she was reading 'Wuthering heights' and by the looks of it she had enjoyed its pages more than once, he subtly placed it on the bed side table. His gaze fell onto her auburn tresses that lay fanned out onto the pillow beneath her he touched it briefly, even in his drunken haziness he admitted to himself that she was indeed beautiful even if she was a little too young but never the less a beauty. He lay back on the bed and drifted off into a whisky induced slumber. Edward Mason may not love his young wife but that did not mean he was oblivious to her forced existence in his life, before sleep took hold of his senses he promised himself that he would take his father's words to heart, and try to form an alliance between his little bride and himself.

(thank you for reading, sorry about the gramma. i thourght it was time to add a little bit of tenderness into the story. hope you enjoyed )


	7. Chapter 7

a note of affection- Edward and Elizabeth belong to Stephanie Meyer

I was sure that I was dreaming, everything felt like it had a watery screen in front of it. The man in front of me lunged forward grabbed me by the collar and roughly lifted my face to meet his murderous eyes, he gripped hold of my neck "Now you listen and you listen well girl, you will do this you have no choice in the matter, how can you be so selfish after all that we have done for you given you food and clothing!" he shouted in my face, I tried to turn away but I couldn't, I could feel my self-choking, I found myself trying to shout back "Yes because that is what parents are supposed to do!" my voice sounded gruff, the man's grip tightened, "You're not my daughter your some other man's brat!" was his screamed reply, "If that is so then why are you doing this!" He slapped me "you insolent girl I am man of this house and you will do as I say!" I hit the floor with a thump, his booted foot shot out and kicked my side "Stop stop!" I cried out but the blows continue "Please please stop!" . "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" a voice pleaded panicked, I woke with a start, my night gown sticking to me "Shh shh its OK it was just a night mare calm down!" the voice commanded gently, I took deep breaths my hands were trembling, "He wouldn't stop! i.. I couldn't get him to stop!" Edward drew me into his arms and rubbed my back, "he wouldn't stop!" I sobbed into his chest "Shh its ok your safe now, I'v got you." he voice soothing, he carried on rubbing gentle circles into my back as he rocked me back and forwards. I slipped back into sleep, but this time I was not plagues by nightmares.

I awoke in the morning to the sound of a gentle melody, I turned over to see Edward sitting by the window in front of the piano, the bright morning sun shone its rays down on him as I watched his hands glide effortlessly across the ivory keys, the music was soft and comforting, I felt like I could lay there in bed and let the music caress my ears forever. Edward looked completely relaxed, I couldn't see his face but I was certain that he must have a contented smile gracing his lips. "You play beautifully." I said suprising him, he stoped his playing and turned around, "im sorry I didn't mean to wake you." he appologiesed standing up from the stool "No no don't worry you didn't, it was beautifull, please continue." He did as I said and sat back down and returned to the music he was playing. I didn't recognise the piece he was playing I assumed he composed it himself, I didn't think he played the piano. I got out of bed and walked over to him and sat down on the stool next to him, Edward jumped when he realised I was next to him, "I feel I should thank you for last night." I thanked him "You frightened me, I thought we were being burgled" he said lightly but underneath his tone I could sense some worry "I'm sorry for waking you." I apologised, he just shook his head at my apology "You needn't apologies, we all have night mares, I know you don't want to talk about it but, may I ask if you are ok?" he asked gently "Yes I am now, thank you." "Well I know one thing for sure I may need to wear a tin hat in bed from now on." he chickled." "Hehe yes I think you may have to!" I laughed, he got up and said "It's nearly lunch time I think you should get dresses now, unless you want to greet my father in your night dress?" he joked, I shot up immediately shocked at the time "You let me sleep until 12?" he just chuckled at me "Calm down Elizabeth, besides isn't it normal for newlyweds to stay in their bed room until noon?" he was out of the door before I had chance to fire back at him. Last night and this morning had shown me a new side to my husband, he was not the cold angry man I had married he has shown me that he can be kind and gentle. I think it may be possible that I am beggining to like my husband.

(well there you go, i thought it was time for a bit of niceness, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you )


	8. Chapter 8

diamond heart- Edward and Elizabeth belong to the honourable Stephanie Meyer.x

The past few days passed without me noticing, and before I knew it was my birthday. I am turning 18 today, it was quiet ironic when you come to think about it, I was only just turning into an adult but I was already married!. I was certain Edward was unaware that it was my birthday because when we woke up he said the usual awkward good morning got up, got dressed and left for work. If I am being honest I don t want people to be aware that it was my birthday, I just didn't want a fuss to be made off me, I am not ungrateful and would be happy to accept any fuss given to me it s just I prefer quite celebrations. But like most things the fact that today was a little bit special did not pass aunt Maddie.

I got dressed like I did any other morning, and was prepared to spend another day reading or playing my piano when as I was walking down the stairs on my way to breakfast I was ambushed by a rather angry looking Maddie. "Why did you not tell me it was your birthday! And a special one too!" she questioned her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry Maddie it must of slipped my mind." I replied as best as I could, "Oh you silly girl." she tutted, "Edward would have wanted to make a fuss out of you, he loves birthdays!" she said as we walked down the rest of the stairs, "I'm sure he does but he is busy I didn't want to burden him anymore." was my explanation, "Nonsense dear girl he absolutely adores you." I stopped in my tracks "he..he adores me? It is not I being absurd it is you Maddie." I was quick to say, unwilling to let myself think that, "oh you are a naive girl aren't you, can't you see the way he looks at you!" she persisted, "This makes no sense he treated me like I had the plague last week!" Maddie just shook her head and said "People change, you've changed him." . Her words wouldn't leave me alone for the whole day.

Of course with aunt Maddie around Edward soon found out. "Since you didn't tell me it your birthday I haven't been able to get you a gift, I am going to give you something equally as special." "No Edward you don't have to." I quickly said "Shh Elizabeth it's your birthday and I'm your husband." he reached into his pocket and pulled out something small, I looked closer, dangling between his finger and his thumb was a little diamond heart, its cut faces cough the sun s rays and cast its brilliance over us "Oh Edward it beautiful!" I said in awe, "It was my mothers." he explained softly, I looked at his face "Edward I can't accept this." I said quietly you can, "She would have wanted you to have it, hold out your hand." I gave him my hand he gently laid the precious little heirloom onto the palm and closed my fingers over it "And now it's all yours." He said smiling, "Thank you Edward, I ll treasure it as long as I live." i said marveling at the sentiment, "Now I think we should celebrate." he said suddenly "No Edward, I know what you re thinking, I don t want anything else." I quickly said, "It's like you read my mind!, no I didn't mean anything big, how about I educate you in the subject of Chicago s finest restaurant." he suggested but before I could protest he was out of the room like a flash. I looked down at the little air loom in my hand, he had given me something of his mothers, his dead mother, I felt honoured to be gifted with something so precious. I shall attach it to the silver chain Maddie gave me and I ll wear it with pride.

The carriage rocked us as it travelled along the streets of Chicago. Edward was taking me out for dinner; apparently we were going to Chicago s most notable restaurant the 'Woodstock' . I dressed in one of my finest gowns, I decided to go for something a little more fancy so I chose the pale pink dress with silver lace trims and detail, on my head I wore a simple tiara, on my wrist I wore my bracelet with Edwards mothers diamond heart. Edward looked positively dashing in his top hat and tails ensemble, again he had tamed his wild hair, he looked like the perfect gentleman. The scenes of Chicago passing by my window were amazing, I could see other horse and carriages passing by, grand town houses with wonderful architecture lined the streets "It's a beautiful place isn't it." Edward asked drawing me out of my trance "yes it is." I replied. We came to a jolting stop, Edward, ever the gentleman helped me out of the carriage. the Woodstock was a magnificent building and inside was even more sumptuous, the walls were lined with a deep luxurious red, sparkling chandeliers hung from various places in the vast room, smartly dressed waiters glided throughout the room elegantly balancing trays of luxuries in their hands, the room was filled with music from the small orchestra on a raised area at one side of the room , I could smell the most delicious scents ever and the distinctive rich smell of Tabaco, the restaurant was filled with the vibrant colours of grand ladies dresses, the light reflected off of their many jewels, I was speechless in awe "Oh Edward its..its-" "Defiantly something." he agreed. A waiter came to us and showed us to a place, Edward helped me to my seat, the table was expertly laid out, the gold table cloth was perfectly smooth and the light glistened off of the cutlery.

We ordered our meals and chatted whilst we waited, "Happy birthday Elizabeth, you look beautiful." he raised his glass and said, I blushed "That blush looks lovely on you, you should wear it more often." he complimented "Thank you for bringing me here; it s out of this world." I thanked, "Elizabeth I wanted to apologies for my behaviour before, I think we should start again" he said abruptly, at first I was taken aback but smiled at him and said "Ok, well I m Elizabeth De Almond, pleasure to meet you" he smiled back at me "No the pleasure is all mine, May I introduce myself, I am Edward Masen." he said formerly smirking all the time, feigning shock I said "Edward Masen? Son of the great Chicago lawyer?" he laughed "Yes I am him, Elizabeth De Alond you say, the famous Chicagoan beauty?" He asked astonished "I am honoured to be in your presence" he took hold of my hand and kissed it lightly "As I am yours" I chuckled, he looked at my hand and gasped dramatically "Is that a wedding ring I see?" mock disappointment lacing his voice, "Yes I am afraid it is sir" I said playing along, "What is he like this husband of yours, is he a terribly handsome man? he said with a mischievous glint I his eye, I could see what he was doing so I decided to play at his game "Well you see sir it is a matter of opinion, I suppose his looks are passable, oh but he snores like a rhino!" i said trying not to giggle,"Ha I do not snore!" he said out pretending to be hurt "Oh Edward how are you supposed to know? You were asleep!". We carried on our meal like that, joking about things and talking about almost everything. I don t think I have laughed like I had like that in my life.

On the way back home Edward kept grinning, which after half an hour in a rickety carriage was getting on my nerves. "Edward, why are you smirking?" I questioned him "I'm not smirking." He replied innocently "yes you are, I can read you, you're up to something" he just chuckled and sighed in defeat "Again you have read my mind, I wanted to surprise you, we are going to the theatre." I sat up in excitement "Oh to see what?" I couldn't help asking, he laughed at my enthusiasm "Debussy I think you might enjoy his music." He was very correct, I loved the music, and the way he played the piano was like magic, the music stayed in my head until we got home.

When we both got into bed we were too tired to read. "Thank you for tonight Edward, I had the time of my life." he rolled over to face me "I am glad you enjoyed it." I nodded my head and yawned "get some sleep Elizabeth you have had an exciting evening" I felt my self-nodding too tired to keep my eyes open any longer. I fell asleep inhaling Edwards s heavenly scent with Debussy s music filtering into my dreams.

(hope you enjoyed it, i had fun writing this one. please review and tell me what you )


	9. Chapter 9

Reminiscing- Edward and Elizabeth belong to Stephanie Meyer.

The young man lay awake, he had been for some time, and watched his little wife sleep. He marvelled at how peaceful she looked; when she was awake she always seemed guarded, cautious that if the next thing she said was illegal. He reminisced back to the evening they had shared, the cautiousness that always lingered behind her eyes was gone, and in its place was happiness, pure happiness shone from her emerald green eyes. He remembered how a delightful blush inked its way onto her cheeks, the way the crystal light shined onto her auburn curls. He found himself smirking at the memory. He hadn t of thought that giving her his mother s charm would have affected him as much as it had, he felt deeply moved. Edward did not remember much about his mother, she was just a hazy figure in his mind, but he knew that she would have loved Elizabeth. That night he saw his wife in a new light, he know did not despise her existence, he almost pitied her. The nightmare Elizabeth had alarmed him, what had a girl like her had anything to be afraid of?, it made him angry that someone had made her upset, scared even. Edward felt oddly protective of the angel in his bed, and this frightened him, he had never felt like this before in his whole 27 years. At that moment as he lay in bed gazing adoringly at the sleeping creature next to him, he made a vow that he would care for her and discover what exactly happened to her before they said "I do." .

(just a short chapter, another insight into the mind of Edwards father. Watching his love as she sleeps, where have I heard that before?, thank you for reading, please please please review, )


	10. Chapter 10

Some thing wicked this way comes- Edward and Elizabeth are stephanie meyers. xxx

Something was tickling my cheek, it seems staying asleep for a little longer is not going to happen anymore. "Good morning Edward." I chuckled, "Good morning Lizzie." he greeted me smiling mischievously "Lizzi?" I asked raising my eye brow to him; he just smiled innocently at me "What? Elizabeth is a bit formal." was his explanation, "So you decided that lizzi is better?" Edward just nodded his head "Come on, get up were going out!" he said as he jumped out of bed and rushed into the closet to get dressed, leaving me sitting there amazed at his liveliness. "When do you plan on growing up!" I shouted to him "Never!, I shall be young eternally!" he shouted back, I couldn't help but laugh. I have come to the conclusion that I have married a child!.

Edwards's father was leaving today, although I have not seen much of him I have grown fond of the jolly old mad that is my father in law. Edwards father reminded me of my own father; they both had random bouts of energy and enjoyed embarrassing their children greatly. I hugged his father good bye, he clapped Edward on the back and said to my utter horror "Remember son, grandchildren!" Edward resembled a tomato he was blushing so much "Yes father." was his embarrassed reply, before the old man had chance to say anything more Edward lead him to the front door and waved his father down the hall way.

The weather was unusually nice today, the sun was warm and the wind was low, it was a perfect spring day. I walked with my arm tucked under Edwards; my parasol shaded my eyes from the suns gentle rays. We were walking in Chicago central park, it truly was picture esque, the flower beds were plush with tulips, daffodils, daisy's, all sorts of vibrant flowers, couples sat on the benches littered around the park and little children played on the grass whilst their mothers and nanny's sat anxiously nearby. I looked up to see Edward smiling at the happy young children "Oh to be that young again." I found myself saying wistfully he looked at my face and said in agreement "We were all so happy at that age, nothing seemed to matter" . "Elizabeth!" a voiced shouted from in front of me, in the distance I would see a figure waving frantically at me "Annette? Oh my goodness Annette!" I shouted as I ran towards my old friend leaving a confused looking Edward, "I cant believe it's you!" I cried hugging her "Oh Elizabeth I didn't think I would ever see you again!" she cried into my shoulder, I pulled her back confused "What do you mean Nettie?" I asked she too looked confused "Your stepfather, he said that you had left the county!" she explained, I just stood there unable to think "Elizabeth are you ok?" Edward asked worriedly from my side "I..I m fine, why would he say that?" I asked bewildered. Annette has been my friend since we were very small; her mother was a friend of my mother so naturally we played together when they visited each other. She hugged me again "I just can t believe your hear!" she turned to Edward, her chocolate eyes assed him and said "This must be your husband." i nodded happily "Yes it is, Annette may I introduce my husband, Edward masen." pride evident in my voice, "Nice to meet you Mr Masen." she said bowing her head "Edward may I introduce my dear friend, miss Annette Isabella swan." I pronounced, she giggled at my formal tone. I invited her to walk with us but she had to get back home. "Well I must be going." she said but as she went to hug me good bye she tripped on the hem of my skirt and fell into me, I couldn't help but laugh "Oh Annie, I knew you would never grow out of your clumsiness!" she just blushed deep red "I was born with two left feet!" she admitted. It felt so good to see my old friends, after so much that has happened.

"Your friend was quiet something." Edward commented on the walk home, "Yes she certainly is." i replied smiling. "who would have guessed that we would be walking through the park together a few weeks ago." he said amazed, I gave his arm a squeeze and said "I wouldn't want it any other way." .we had finally made it to the front door when I was suddenly lifted off of my feet, I let out a sequel of surprise "Edward what are you doing!" he just chuckled "I've heard it was traditional to lift the bride over the thresh hold!" I laughed as he stumbled up to the door; I opened it with my foot. The sound of laughter echoed around the quiet hall way. There was some one waiting there for us, it was a woman, she turned around, "Hello Edward, it's been too long!" she said, the women, whever she was, looked strikingly like edward. Is she his sister?, Edward never told me thet he had a sister.

(this is the third time iv edited this chapter!. I m British I haven't got a clue if Chicago has a central park, my town does, Chicago could have 50 for all I know, but it sounded good. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! xxxxxx)


	11. Chapter 11

Your embrace- Edward and Elizabeth belong to Stephanie Meyer.x

"Edward who is she?" I asked Edward he smiled openly and hugged the young woman, and then he turned to face me and said "She's my cousin." Edwards cousin turned to face me and smiling she said "You must be Elizabeth." she surprised me by hugging me "Hello I m Sarah, Maddies daughter, I just had to see with my own eyes that dear Edward was married, there was me thinking he had condemned himself to be being an eternal bachelor!" she giggled, I couldn't help but smile at her, her enthusiasm was infectious, "I am so glad he married you Elizabeth!, he was becoming like an old man, boring and short tempered!" Edward just mumbled something incoherent. "Aunt should be home soon, she is probably gossiping with some lady in another." Edward guessed chuckling "I suppose she probably is, well you two looked ...busy so I will go and wait in mother's room until she is home." Sarah said with a knowing smile, I couldn't help but blush. "I can't apologies enough for my cousin, she is full of energy and has no respect for personal space." Edward apologised shaking his head, I just laughed "She is lovely." I said. "Well what shall we do know?" Edward asked, "I'm not sure but I'll race you to the bed room!" I said as I ran up the stairs I could hear Edward's laugh bounce of the walls as he ran eagerly behind me. I was the first one to reach the bedroom, I flung the door open and collapsed onto the bed only to have Edward land on top of me, "I've caught you know!" he said as he tickled me, I squealed and wriggled about, Edward was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter "Your so ticklish!" he laughed "Stop! Plea-se plea-se!" I begged squeezing my eyes shut tight, but he didn't stop "Please Edward stop before I do something that you will regret!" he ceased his torture; I opened my eyes hesitantly to see him starring into my eyes, he cupped my cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb, I leaned into his touch and embraced its warms and tenderness "Elizabeth" he whispered "mm?" I hummed "may I kiss you?" I simply smiled and nodded. He pressed his lips to mine and I swear my heart just melted.

(Firstly I would like to thank my lovely reviewers, you reviews mean a lot thank you. this chapter has replaced the previous chapter 11, I wasn t happy with where the story was going so I changed it. I know the chapter was short but sweet, please review and tell me what you think. xxxx)


	12. Chapter 12

closer-Edward and Elizabeth belong to Stephanie Meyer.x

His lips were soft and gentle, I am sure that he could feel my heart beating in my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck unwilling to let him go, he unmercifully pulled away and brushed the hair away from my neck and tenderly peppered kisses under my ear, I giggled he laughed softly "You are beautiful." he murmured into the crook of my neck, I ran my hand through his hair savouring its silky soft texture "Mm you should do that more often, it's nice.! he commented almost dreamily, I just smiled !I can tell, you practically purring" I could feel him smirk into my neck. I feel like my stomach has been replaced by a hundred butterflies. Edward rolled off of me and lay on his back, he grabbed hold of my hand and laid it on his warm chest, I could feel his heart beating, "This is how you make me feel." he whispered "Edward you do the same for me." I told him as I snuggled into his side, he wrapped and firm arm around my shoulders. I felt safe, warm and loved, I felt like I could take on the world and all of its evils. It wasn't long before Edward fell asleep, the walk must have tired him out. careful as not to wake him, I propped myself up on my elbow, with the back of my fingers I stroked his cheek, it was soft and warm to the touch. I followed the line of his jaw letting his slight stubble tickle my fingertips, until I reached his perfectly sculpted chin, I bent down and kissed it, "You know Edward Masen, I think I may love you." I whispered as softly as I could. It was true I think I love my husband. I watched in almost fascination as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. I was now excited about the future ahead of us, I remember at the begging of our marriage that I was scared of what lay in my future. I am excited at the prospect of having many more walks in the park, evenings out, little moments like this together, perhaps children are on the cards now. I can imagine a little Edward or a little Elizabeth running around this large house, I was sure Edward would make a brilliant father. perhaps I am getting ahead of myself hear but I can feel in my heart and I want it to happen so much. I just lay there with my head on top of his chest and let blissful sleep encase me and waited to dream about a little bronze haired angel.

The next morning I awoke, I was stiff, I smiled groggily at the sight of us, we were still dressed in yesterday's clothing. My corset was starting to be painful as the boning jabbed into my ribs, I hissed at the pain as I stretched. Edward moved and buried his head further into the pillow; he looked so funny sleeping in his waist coat and tie. I gently rubbed his back to try and wake him he just moaned into the pillow, I withdrew my hand shocked at the sound, I leaned over him and whispered in his ear "Edward, its morning, time to get up." , he unexpectedly rolled over causing me to fall on top of him, "I like this wake-up call." Edward said huskily I jumped off him in surprise "Oh ..mm I'm sorry!" I squeaked he just chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. "What do we look like, what will aunt think of us?" he laughed as he looked at our attire. I got up off the bed and walked to the closet, I took off my shirt and placed it in the laundry basket, I moved to the mirror and took out the hair pins that held my once intricate hair style, I enjoyed the feeling of my hair falling loose down my back. I was about to call for the maid to untie my corset but realised just how embarrassing it would be, I tried unsuccessfully to do it myself, sighing in defeat I called Edward "Edward, please..please could you untie my corset?" I asked embarrassed, I faced the floor to hide my blush, I could him get up off of the bed and walk over to me, gently he unlaced the sting that caged me in my corset but stopped abruptly, "Elizabeth! he gasped I turned my head to him "What? What's the matter?" I asked confused, he just stood staring at my back "This looks painful" he commented, he bent down and tenderly ran his fingertips over the marks the corset had left, I just chuckled "Edward, it's only the marks the corset has made, I m used to it" I explained shrugging, He kissed my back tenderly, I shivered with delight, "From now on you cannot wear this silly contraption" he uttered. his fingers lingered a while longer on my back before he withdrew his hand, I felt cold without his warm touch, "I'll leave you to get dressed he said, his kissed the back of my head before leaving discreetly out the door .

(i know this was short, but i haven't had much time to write today. i am sorry nothing much has happened in this chapter, but trust me you will not be disappointed with the next one!. thank you for reading, please please please review and tell me what you think. next chapter should be up in a matter of hours!. thank you for reading. xxxxx)


	13. Chapter 13

Catch me when i fall-Edward and Elizabeth belong to Stephanie meyer.

I was about to make my way down stairs when a maid shouted my name "Mrs Masen, you have a letter!" she ran up the stairs to me and handed me the letter, then went off to carry on her work. I looked at the envelope in my hands, it had my home address written on the front , I quickly ripped off the offending paper, it must be a letter from my mother!, I quickly opened the folded piece of paper, and excitedly read the first line: dear Mrs E Masen I am grieved to have to inform you of the recent death of your mother, my heart stopped, I felt a cold shadow form over me, i read the line again nad again, trying to make sense of it. _she's dead? How can she be dead?_ I felt my brain fuzz, thought's broke up and scattered, my sight was becoming blurred, the room started moving, the steps looked crooked, I tried to grip the banister for support but I couldn't reach it, then i was consumed by a black curtain.

edward was reading the news paper when he heard a bang in the hall ways, he went to investigate, there lying on the floor was Elizabeth. Waiting not a moment he ran to his wife "Elizabeth!" he shouted he fell to her side and cradled her head in his arms, he felt a cold sweat brake out all over him, he shook her but she did not respond "My god Elizabeth!" still she did not respond, "Somebody get a doctor, for god's sake get a doctor!" he screamed. Maddie and Sarah ran down he stares in a panic, both gasped at the scene before them. Edward gathered his wife in his arms; hot tears fell onto her pale cheeks "Sarah go fetch doctor Cullen, now go!" Maddie shouted at her daughter, Sarah ran out of the front door immediately. "Elizabeth wake up darling please wake up, don't go please don't go" Edward wept kissing his wife's face, Maddie bent down and placed two fingers under Elizabeth's jaw and paused for a second "She has a pulse." she declared relieved, Edward sent up a silent prayer, Maddie jumped into action right "Edward, pick her up, gently so you don t create any further damage." he shot her a hesitant look and bent down to pick her up, she weighed less than a feather, he carried her in his arms up to their bed room. He laid her on the bed and tried to make her comfortable. With a shaky hand he brushed her pale cheek "She's so pale." he whispered; he took the seat next to the bed and waited anxiously for the doctor to arrive.

The doctor walked through the door, black bag in hand, his golden hair wind swept from the rush to get to the house "I got here as soon as I could." he said as Maddie lead him up the stairs to the Masen's bed room, "Oh thank goodness your hear!" Edward cried when doctor Cullen walked through the door. The doctors golden eyes assed the death like Elizabeth and selected the appropriate equipment from his bag. He checked her heart rate as a frantic Edward passed up and down the room, he then moved to checking for any broken bones, satisfied that everything was fine he turned to Edward and said "No broken bones sir and her pulse is steady." , Edward stopped his passing and asked worriedly "Doctor is she going to be ok?" Doctor Cullen removed his stethoscope and replied calmly "Its OK Mr Masen your wife has had a terrible shock, the fall has given her a concussion." Edward panicked his eyes filling with tears "What do I do?, will she be ok?" , he perched on the chair by his wife's bed doctor Cullen patted him on the shoulder to calm him "Don't worry sir, a concussion is only a minor worry, she may feel sick and have a sore head when she wakes. But as I said your wife has had a terrible shock, the news of her mother's death has knocked her about a bit, she will be grieving. I have given her some medicine to help her sleep. She needs rest and comfort. I am sure you can give her that." Doctor Cullen said casting a sad look on the frail young woman, Edward nodded his head "Of course doctor Cullen, it's my job." his voice breaking, the Doctor noticed this and said gently "Your wife will be ok, people grieve in different ways ." He went to pack up his equipment. "If your wife should become worse do not hesitate to send for me." Doctor Cullen advised, Edward reluctantly left his wife's side to thank the Doctor, he shook Doctor Cullen's hand, flinching slightly at its cold texture and said "Thank you doctor, I can't thank you enough." the Doctor shook his head "It is no problem, I wish you all the best." he said compassionately. The doctor left discreetly.

Edward took hold of his wife's hand and gently massaged circles onto the palm, although the doctor said she will be fine Edward couldn't shake off the worry that gripped him. "Elizabeth I know you can't hear me but I need to say this to you. You gave me a scare my darling, it thought I had lost you, you are my reason for living; if you were gone this world would have no light for me. I love you my dear Elizabeth. I know I am no good for you, I treated you awfully at the beginning of our marriage, and I am ashamed for making you feel worthless. I will spend my whole life worshipping you I swear. We will be happy I promise you, you will have everything you want and more, we can have fifty children if it would make you happy." Edward was sobbing now; his hot tears fell like snow drops onto his loves hand. Edward looked at his wife's face, it was deathly pale. she looked like a delicate porcelain doll and if he so much as touched her fragile cheek she would crack. He kissed her cold hand and laid his head next to her on the bed

The young woman moved her head, and winced at the soreness, she lifted her heavy eye lids and looked around the hazy room, her eyes landed on the sleeping form of her husband, she lifted her hand and stroked his head, he looks so peaceful, she thought "Don't leave me!" Edward mumbled desperately, the words broke Elizabeth's heart, "Edward darling I'm not going anywhere." she whispered to him, Edward jumped out of his chair in surprise, "Elizabeth oh my god your awake!" he cried and hugged his wife fiercely, Elizabeth giggled softly, Edward peppered gentle kisses all of her face "I thought id lost you!" his wife stroked his face reassuringly "Edward, I love you too." she whispered into his ear, he froze "You heard all of that?" he asked shakily, she nodded her head a brilliant smile etched on her face, they both had matching blushes. Edward lay next to his wife on the bed "I thought you were sleeping" he spluttered Elizabeth just chuckled, "I was but I heard your voice, it pulled me from unconsciousness, I thought it was angel speaking to me." she explained, Edward remained silent recovering from the shock, "You know it would make me very happy if we had a child." she said boldly to him, he couldn't help himself laughing at his wife's confession, smirking Elizabeth said "When I am better and once we have lain my mother to rest we can start our family", on hearing this Edward hugged his wife delicately "Oh my darling wife, we don't have to think about that just yet, I am sure you are grieving for your mother-" Elizabeth put a finger to his lips "Hush, I am happy my mother is dead, she is happy now, she is with my father. She would not want me to grieve for her." she explained smiling, Edward nodded his head solemnly if it would make you happy, your wish is my command." he declared holding his wife's hand.

(yes i know a little bits short. fancy seeing Doctor Cullen, it's a small world after all!. do you think its time for a little bronze haird baby to be on his way?, do you think their relationship is going painfully slow or not?, please review and let me know what you think, thank you for reading. xxxxxxx)


	14. Chapter 14

in your arms- Elizabeth and Edward belong to Stephanie Meyer.x

They lowered the coffin into the cold ground, I dropped a white Lilly into the hole and sprinkled a hand full of earth onto it sending with it my last good byes. The rest of the grievers had all left, I smiled at the head stone: Mary Thomas, beloved mother of Elizabeth Masen. Simple, no flattery no soppy poem just the truth. "You know Edward, I think she is happy now." I said softly, Edward squeezed my hand "Come on lets go to the house." , I lead the way back to the house so I could collect some of my mothers prized possessions.

When we got inside the house maids were carrying piles of clothes and box's, I stopped one of them and asked "What are you doing, who do these belong to?" she looked at me worriedly "Err these are your mothers belongings miss." she explained "What are you doing with them?" I asked panicking " Scott is selling them." she whispered, I felt a raging fire rise through me "Stop what you are doing, tell of the maids to stop this." I commanded, I think its time to confront my so called step father.

I marched into the study and slammed the door behind me, my step father jumped out of his chair in surprise. I did not feel scared as I approached him, I felt empowered, "Why are you selling my mothers belongings!" I demanded he just smirked "Well she's dead, she doesn't need them six feet under." he said as if it was a joke, this enraged me more "How can you say that, your wife just died!" I screamed, he just shrugged his shoulders and lit his cigar, he took a long drag before answering "I don't have to answer to you little girl, now run along." his voice was menacing , I just stood my ground even though my heart was beating out of my chest, "You're a heartless bastard, you always have been!" I said to him, he turned to me with rage in his eyes "You are still the insolent brat you used to be, I tought you a lesson when you were younger. I can teach you it again!" he sneered walking threateningly towards me, I didn't't move even though every thing ion me was screaming at me to run and hide. "You cant hurt me." i declared unwavering, he chuckled darkly "Yes I can brat, your precious mother isn't hear to protect you now." he threatened, still I did not move, "I'm not the frightened little girl you used to kick around any more." I was surprised at my courage, he shook his head and smirked dangerously "Well you look frightened" he said patronizing me, before I could help myself I slapped him full force across the face, he looked at me pure hatred burning from his eyes "You little bitch!" he seethed he took a step towards me and lifted his hand to strike me, I kicked him as hard as I could in the ribs, he doubled over in pain, I bent down and whispered in his ear "Its not nice is it, when someone kicks you in the ribs." he just grunted in pain clutching his side "You ll pay for this!" he wheezed, I walked to door "No I don't think so. I am nothing to do with you, you said so your self." . I turned my back on the pathetic excuse of a man and went to join my husband in the carriage. I didn't t turn back.

The ride home was quiet, but comfortable. Edward said that he would send round some men later in the day to collect my mothers belongings. When we got home I whent straight to the bedroom, too tired to be bothered to do any thing else.

I was in the middle of getting un-dressed when Edward slipped into the room, he came straight to me and enveloped me in a hug. I just broke down on his shoulder, he held me as I cried, they weren't sad tears they were happy ones, I was happy that both my mother and my self were free from that man. "Are you alright my love?" Edward asked gently I nodded my head an smiled at him. I kissed him on the lips, to my surprise he eagerly kissed me back, things started to get hotter and the passion increased. I became aware that Edward had pulled the strings of my night gown, I rolled my shoulders and let my night gown fall to the floor revealing me as naked as the day I was born, I head Edward suck in a breath. he closed the gap between us and ran his hand down the side of my body leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. He kissed my lips softly and sort out my hand, "Your beautiful." he whispered. He moved his attention to my neck,I threw my head back to give him more access , I moaned in pleasure as he massaged my breasts and sucked on the sensitive part of my neck. I tugged on his hair causing him to growl deeply, the sound vibrated in his chest,the sound and feeling excited me further. Suddenly he picked me up and never loosing contact with my neck he walked us to the bed. He lay me on the soft cloud of pillows and stood back, he drank in my body, his eyes were alight with passion, I felt a burning blush creep its way onto my cheeks I attempted to cover my self "Don't, you are beautiful." Edward said his voice was deep and husky, he took off his shirt, his muscular chest was golden in the candle light, his biceps were toned and hard, I couldn't help the involuntary gasp he turned to me and smirked devilishly "Like what you see my love?" I could only nod I was at a loss for words, he then moved to take off his trousers I turned away in embarrassment and wriggled under the covers. I felt the mattress dip as he got under the covers, I turned to face him "I love you Edward Masen." I whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this Elizabeth its OK if you-" I silenced his worrying with a kiss, I felt him straddle me, his hand skimmed the sensitive skin of my in-er thigh, my breathing hitched, the burning in the pit of my stomach was spreading through my body like wild fire, I was hyper aware of his caresses. I traced the line of his muscles then his biceps, he shivered in delight. He gently massaged the sensitive bud between my legs, I gasped at the sudden spark of pleasure, Edward moaned above me "Oh how I love you." he declared his words were soaked in passion. "Please Edward I need you closer to me." I was surprised at my desparation, he cupped my face between his warm hands and said "I'm so sorry my love this is going to hurt a bit." I just nodded my head and prepared my self, he moved and positioned him self at my centre, with one gently push we become one. The pain stunned me for a moment making me cry out, Edward quickly captured my lips in a passionate kiss. The pain soon evaporated and was replaced with a hot searing pleasure, "Oh god my sweet angel your so soft." Edward moaned into my neck, I griped his head and screamed his name, we were both in the throws of Ecstasy , Edward gripped my hips and thrust harder into my wantom body, I wrapped my legs around his waist to meet his force. we screamed each others names as we reached the stars together, Edward shuddered and held painful still for a moment, I was flooded with warmth. Edward collapsed on top of me, we were both breathing heavily , Edward lay his sweaty fore head onto my chest. "My god that was-" "wonderful" I breathed, Edward lifted his head to look me in the eyes "I didn't hurt you did I? his voice worried as he scanned my face for damage. I shook my head "Edward you did not hurt me you took me to heaven and back!" I chuckled. He unmercifully removed him self from me and lay next to me, I wriggled into his side and lazily drew patterns onto his toned chest, he in turn played with the ends of my hair. we both slept blissfully.

(wow this took a long time to write, this chapter was really difficult to write. sorry about the punctuation and grammar mistakes i am just too tired to correct it (the time as i write this is 1:21 am!). hope you enjoyed it. please please please review and tell me what you think,that was my first lemon so im not sure wether it was ok. thank you for )


	15. Chapter 15

distractions-Elizabeth and Edward belong to Stephanie Meyer.x

I woke up in a tangle of sheets and limbs, the events of last night flashed before my eyes leaving my cheeks a satisfying red colour. My head was nestled happily on Edwards bare chest, his hand was planted firmly on my back. Edward looked so peaceful, his features were soft and had an almost boy like innocence about them, his wild mop of hair stood characteristically in all directions. My sleeping husband sighed in his sleep,_ he must be waking_ I thought, I decided to tease him a bit, I slowly planted kisses up his chest, along his neck enjoying his masculine scent, until I reached my goal, his plump slightly parted lips, his eyes fluttered, he smiled sleepily and said in a deep voice "If you carry that on Mrs Masen we may have to do a replay of last night." I chuckled and lay on my back and sighed in utter bliss, Edward started to draw patterns on my stomach as he hummed the most loveliest tunes I have ever heard, "What are you humming?" I asked lazily "Debussy, Clair de Lune." he answered "Its beautiful." , he kissed my stomach tenderly and moved his hand to between my leg, my heart rate picked up in anticipation I stopped him "There's plenty of time for that later." I chuckled Edward huffed disappointed. I moved to get out of the bed but a large arm prevented me from getting very far, "Edward!" I giggled as I was pulled back into the warm bed, "Ha-ha your mine now!" he laughed victoriously as he tickled me, "Ah Ed-war-d get off!" i shouted in between fits of laughter, he didn't stop, I reached for a pillow and hit him over the head with it, suddenly white feathers fell over everything like snow. we both stopped and watched in amazement then laughter erupted under the fall of feathers. "Really Edward we must get up now, you know things to do, places to go!" I said over my shoulder to him, "Well I could think of better things to do!" he suggestively, I just chuckled and made my way the closet to get dressed. Edward helped me with my corset "I wished you didn't have to wear one of these." he mumbled behind me, I turned around and kissed him on the lips "Well perhaps one day I won't be able to wear one." I said to him cryptically, I turned back around leaving him to work that riddle out, once he had finished he went to get dressed himself and said he would meet me downstairs for breakfast.

I couldn't help but think back to last night, I could still feel his burning touch on body, his hot breath in the crook of my neck, I can remember the silkiness of his hair under my fingertips, I can still hear the way he reacted when I touched the contours of his body. The pleasure and excitement was rising again in my stomach, I fanned myself with my shoe in an attempt to calm my breathing down.i had only experienced the heavenly feeling of sex once, but i was more than excited to experience it a second time...and a third...many many more times.

I made my way down to breakfast when something caught my eye; on the wall was a painting that was not there before. I walked and stood in front of it, it was a painting of a beautiful woman. The woman was young, she had striking blue eyes, her small ruby lips formed a gentle smile, her plump cheeks were rouged, she looked remarkably familiar especially the shape of her jaw. "I was starting to think you had fell into the closet and was unable to get out!" Edward chuckled from behind me making me jump, he saw what I was looking at and stood next to me, "Who is she?" I asked intrigued by the woman framed by gold, he was silent for a moment "This woman is my mother." he answered proudly, "Your mother? She's beautiful." I said surprised, he chuckled "Yes she was." , I faced him and asked quietly "Can you tell me about her?" , I had never heard anything about Edwards mother. "Yes, I cant remember much though, it's a long story." He said his voiced slightly strained, "I have time my love." I encouraged. Edward lead us to a set of chairs next to the painting, "Well I don't know if you are aware that she died when i was only seven." he started clasping my hand "She died in child birth." he continued I gasped in shock "Oh my darling." I said gripping his hand, he sounded distraught when talking about his mother. "She was a lovely woman, so kind, she always smiled!, she would giggle at almost everything!" he laughed his face lightning up, "You said she died in child birth, I didn't know you had a sibling." I asked confused, Edward shook his head sadly, I understood immediately "The baby died, it was a girl." I could see small tears leak from the corner of his eyes, I moved to kneel in front of him, I lifted his head up and kissed away the tears, he sniffed "I'm sorry." he apologised weakly, I just shook my head "Shh my love, you have nothing to be sorry for, you love your mother greatly, don t ever apologies for that." I told him, he nodded his head. I stood up and offered him my hand "Come on love, I don't know about you but I m starving!" he grabbed my hand, and together we made our way to breakfast. Maddie and her daughter were oddly absent, I hadn't seen them since yesterday morning, "Edward, where are Maddie and Sarah?" I enquired, Edward placed the newspaper down and replied "They seem to have gone on holiday, they come and go as they please!" he chuckled, "Good job they weren't hear last night." I mumbled under my breath cringing at the thought of them hearing us!.

(I know that was a short chapter, and probably very boring but its just a filler chapter until I have finished the longer next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, please please please review. Thank you for )


	16. Chapter 16

Dizzy-Edward and Elizabeth belong to Stephanie Meyer.x

One month later.

Oh gosh so much has happened!. Edward finally got the promotion he wanted! He is well on his way to becoming Chicago s top lawyer. Maddie and Sarah have moved out, although I am sad to see them gone it is nice to have my home back. The relationship between me and Edward is amazing!, I am convinced that he must be an angel, even though he is less than pure in the bedroom. We would spend all night enjoying each other s company and then spend most of the morning lying in bed. My life was perfect, complete bliss.

Tonight we are going to a ball in honour of my friend Annette and her husband Charles, Charles swan has been given the position of chief of police in a small town in Washington. I am happy for my friend and her husband, but I am going to miss her dearly. I can rest easily thought, she has Charles, he will take good care of her I know it, he wouldn't be a very good police man if he didn't protect her!.

I was getting ready for the ball, with Edward helping of course. "I really need to stop eating chocolate; this dress is tighter than it s supposed to be!" I uttered as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, it just didn't look right for some reason, whichever way I stood it just looked stupid. "Elizabeth you look stunning, don't be silly." Edward reassured me kissing me in the crook of my neck, "Don't say that, I think I look fat!" I said annoyed, he just chuckled and went to readjust his tie "Don't laugh at me Edward Masen!" I grumbled, the constant compliments and assurances were getting on my nerves! I couldn't get rid of the sick taste in my mouth, I scrunched my face up in distaste, "Elizabeth darling, what's the matter?" Edward asked slightly worried, I just shot him a look. he didn't ask me again.

The ride to Annette s house was quiet, I didn't feel like talking, "Elizabeth will you tell me what's the matter, have I offended you in-between breakfast and now?" Edward asked carefully, I suddenly felt bad for making him think so, "No Edward, I am sorry, I don't know what's the matter with me, i'm just tired." I explained, a lump formed in my throat, I just carried on looking out of the window to calm down, the rocking of the carriage made me feel uneasy, you really do look beautiful tonight Edward complimented quietly, it was like he was silently begging not to be snapped at, this made me even more quality. The rest of the journey fell under an uneasy silence.

The room was filled with nauseating smells of strong perfume and Tobacco, the music was load and boisterous, elegant couples danced dizzily around the room. "Elizabeth darling I am so glad you came!" Annette shouted coming towards me her husband a few steps behind, she hugged me tightly causing my corset to rub roughly against my skin I winced but smiled as warmly as I could at her, Edward and Charles exchanged jolly handshakes. "Elizabeth you look positively radiant!" she complimented taking in my forest green dress, she too looked exceptionally marvellous this evening, "I hope you enjoy the evening, there is so much food you could feed an army!" she joked, the mention of food turned my stomach a bit. she and Charles left to greet other guests. The next piece of music started, there was a flurry of couples running to the centre of the hall to dance, "May I have this dance my lady?" Edward asked bowing before me, I giggled at his chivalry "Of course you can kind sir." I said curtsying. Edward took my hand and guided us to the dance floor, the waltz flooded my ears, and we moved gracefully together, I just stared into his beautiful eyes, we didn't say anything, and nothing need to be said. The music picked up, I was being twirled around much faster, I tried to stay focused on Edwards face but I couldn't find it, everything faded into a blur of dancing figures and sparky chandeliers. The music was getting faster and faster louder and louder, I was spinning alarmingly fast, I felt heavy too heavy, too hot, far too hot. The music reached its climax but the room only went faster around me, until with a swift strike of the bow I lost my grip on consciousness.

(I thought well there's nothing much interesting can go on in a month in the lives of and Elizabeth so I decided to jump a month. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it. xxxxx)


	17. Chapter 17

Edward and Elizabeth belong to Stephanie Meyer.x

Elizabeth's pov

Voices fluttered above me, I couldn't seem to focus on them, my grip on consciousness was constantly faltering. I drifted in and out of the clouds. All I can remember was bright lights and then darkness. I felt myself float back to consciousness. "Doctor Cullen, please tell me she is going to be OK!." The worry in Edwards voice was unavoidable, a soft finger stroked my cheek, there was some movement in the room followed by someone chuckling, the doctor?, "Mr Masen you have absolutely nothing to be worried about." Ah that must be doctor Cullen, reassured my husband, Edward sighed frustrated "Then why did she faint?" he asked exasperated, _Yes why did I faint?._ I sensed someone else stand beside me, "I believe congratulations are in order!" Doctor Cullen chuckled, my heart started beating faster, "What?" _yes what?_ Edward asked confused, a pat on the back echoed around the room "Your wife does not have a fever, your wife is with child." doctor Cullen announced happily, _with child? How did that happen?_ I mentally slapped myself, of course I knew how _that_ happened. A sharp intake of breath was heard in the silent room. _Is it possible to faint again?_ I lost my grip on the world for a second time that day.

Edwards ears still rang with the wonderful news, the smile on his face refused to dim, he felt as if the light in his eyes was shining through. He held his wife's hand and tried to settle the increasing excitement of the future bubbling in his stomach. i'm going to be a father!,_I'm going to be a father ! _he kept yelling in his head, "Lizzi Lizzi we are going to have a baby!" he laughed as quietly as possible. The sleeping woman stirred and sighed heavenly, "Elizabeth, darling wake up." Edward encouraged gently, the woman's soft lavender eye lids fluttered sleepily until her green eyes took in the room around her, "Edward." she mumbled, her voice dry and confused. The young man leaped out of his chair and smothered his sleepy wife with kisses and a gently feather light hug. Elizabeth chuckled at her husband Elizabeth "I don't know whether you heard but we are going-" "To have a baby!" she finished her husbands excited sentence with delight. Edward climbed onto the bed and took his place next to his wife; Elizabeth snuggled next to him and rested her head onto his shoulder. "There couldn't't be a better moment than now." Elizabeth mumbled dreamily, Edward shook his head in disagreement and said "No, when our little angel is born will be a moment to rival all others." his voice cracked with emotion. Elizabeth noticed this and looked up to meet his blissful eyes "You have made me so happy Edward, you are my reason for living, you know that. Before I met you my life was dull, unbearable, each day of my existence was a dark night, nothing but darkness. Now my life is full of stars, that is because I have you." her voice was deep with emotion and love, just pure love for the man in front of her. She pulled down his head to meet her awaiting lips and kissed him lovingly, as did he. Edwards hand brushed down Elizabeth's arm and rested gently yet protectively on his wife's stomach, savouring its warmth he imagined the life that was growing beneath its warm surface, he smiled in contentment and anticipation of the bright and promising future ahead of him and his young wife. An artist could not paint a more perfect picture of perfect happiness than the scene in front of him.

(awwww . sorry it has been so long to update, haven t been able to write due to my life being taken over by revision, the chapter wouldn't have been very goof if I was writing it in the week, I would have ended up calling Edward David Lloyd George and would have written that Elizabeth along with Adolf Hitler invaded Czechoslovakia! In Flanders fields. Well thank you for reading, sorry it is so short. Please review and tell me what you think. xxx)


	18. Chapter 18

Edward and Elizabeth belong to Stephanie Meyer.x

I pressed my back onto the cold surface of the bath and groaned "Elizabeth, are you well? Please open the door." I groaned again but this time in frustration "Edward go away, you don't need to see this!" I shouted to the door, Edward rattled the door handle impatiently "Elizabeth open this door, i am going mad!" he shouted exasperated. I was currently sitting on the bathroom floor resting against the bath after having being sick for the past two hours, Edward has also been up for two hours shouting and getting his nickers in a twist on the other side of the door. I somehow managed to get up from my crumpled heap on the floor and staggered to the door "Fine I'll come out, but don't get all annoyed when I am sick on your shoes!" I grumbled loudly, I distinctively heard a sigh of relief followed by a chuckle. As soon as I opened the door I was engulfed in a hug by an irritably worried Edward, he stood back and surveyed me for any damage. "Perhaps we should go and see Doctor Cullen, you can keep any food down, how can you and the baby stay healthy if you are sick all the time." Edward said anxiously, I just shook my head at him "Edward I'm pregnant, being pregnant includes being sick." I explained very annoyed. I love the attention Edward gives me, but sometimes he worries too much and is too protective, I can't walk down the stairs without him or aunt Maddie holding my hand or linking my arm.

My emotions are all over the place I Am giving myself and Edward whiplash, I will cry at the simplest thing, for example the other day I went in search of some French fancies but was heartbroken to find out that there were none left. I remember laughing hysterically when Edward tripped over and head butted the door, but my laughter soon turned to hysteric crying. It is safe to say that Edward is very alarmed. I don t think it has quiet sunk in what has happened the last few months, I got married, fell in love with my husband, my mother died and now I m pregnant!.

It didn't matter what dress I tried on, whether it was a simple loose fitting day dress or one of my tighter fitted dresses, nothing looked right! I am damn right angry at Edward, he has banned me out right from wearing corsets!, well it not like I can actually fit into the bloody things now, everything is bigger and more sensitive, and that is as far as the details are going. I finally decided to wear one of my loose baggy dresses, I look like a house but I look like a nice house.

i sat in the front room with Maddie, "Maddie, I know I probably shouldn't ask this but, what was it like when you were pregnant?" I asked shakily my voice seemed small, frightened. Maddie gripped my hand and smiled at me reassuringly "Oh dear, I know what that look in your eye is, your frightened, don t try to deny it. You have nothing to worry about. Yes it is a difficult task carrying a child for nine months , what with the constant back ache, swollen ankles, constant ridiculous cravings and the mood swings, but don't forget that this is a gift, a blessing." her words were confident and assured, they did sooth me a little but the fear still lingered behind. The story of Edward's mother dying in child birth burned vividly in my mind, and I knew that it was the cause of the worried scared looks behind Edward s eyes. Doctor Cullen assures us that I am healthy and that everything is going to be ok, but what if Edward s mother was told exactly the same thing?. Will I end my days in child bed?  
I lay in bed just thinking and waited for Edward to come to bed. I was just entering the realm of dreams when Edward got into bed and snuggled down to face me. "How are you my love?" He asked gently, I smiled sleepily at him "I am well my love, we are both well." , he kissed my forehead and whispered I am glad to hear that . My eyelids felt as if they were made of lead, I didn t have the strength to open my eyes. Through my sleepiness I felt a warm hand spread across my lower abdomen followed by a hushed but reverent "I love you my little angel and my big angel."

(Thank you for reading!. yes the gramar is terrible!. I am very sorry that I haven t updated in a very long time. I have exams next week so I have been busy revising. Please please please review and tell me what you think. I know nothing much has happened in this chapter but hey it was either that or thank you to my wonderfull reviewers!)


	19. Chapter 19

Carlisle, Edward and Elizabeth belong to Stephanie Meyer.x

The pregnancy has not been easy, far from it. I am now three months along but the morning sickness was not lifting up, in-fact it has gotten worse. Every morning was the same routine of waking up give Edward a cuddle then run to the bathroom to be sick for half an hour. Edward is paranoid with worry, he insists that I see a doctor once a week, they of course say the same thing that, and I quote "This is always the case with the first child ." Yet this assurance, from doctors no less, does nothing to settle his worrying.

The past moths I have noticed a change in Edward, he is more careful with me, we haven t made love since before I found out that I was pregnant, and I am embarrassed to admit that I miss it. I have noticed that Edward is on edge, he hasn t been sleeping like he used to. Sometimes he gets out of bed in the middle of the night when he thinks I am sleeping. Sometimes I wait a while then I quietly find him, he is always in the same place, his office. I watch from behind the door, every night I see him sitting at his desk his hands clasped and his head bowed as if in prayer. I was not aware that Edward in the least bit religious. Something was eating away at him. But in the day he is back to normal. I am confessed and alarmed about Edwards behaviour.

"Can we go on holiday?" I asked Edward, he put down his newspaper and looked at me curiously, a bemused smile on his face "I am being serious." I said annoyed that he would smirk at my request, "Why do ask that Lizzie?" he asked me still smirking, "I want to get out of this city for a little while." I couldn't help the bout of enthusiasm in my voice, he let out a bark of a laugh, I crossed my arms defiantly and glared at him "What has brought this about, dear wife?" he asked amused, I decided to ignore him, if he is just going to laugh at me what is the pint carrying on ?. "Oh Lizzie, I was only mucking around." Edward said apologetically, yet the amusement did not leave his voice. "Where exactly were you thinking of going?" Edward asked this time genuinely interested, I looked up and practically squealed "Well, I have always wanted to go to Paris and Italy!, oh Edward don t you think Italy would be wonderful!" I was standing up now in excitement, "Elizabeth love, calm down." Edward whispered gently, a blush stained my cheek as I realised that I was a bit too excited for Edwards liking. I sat back down and carried on eating my breakfast, I looked over to Edward who too carried on eating; his eyebrows were knit together as if he was in deep thought, I pretended not to notice but the curiosity and excitement bubbled beneath my calm demeanour.

I don't really know why I was so fixated on going on holiday, the need to had never really crossed my mind. I am sad to admit that I have never once been on holiday, I never went to the seaside when I was a little girl to ride on the donkeys or to walk on the pier, unlike most newlywed couples me and Edward did not go on honeymoon. Sure I have seen what the world had to offer outside of Chicago but only by looking at post-cards, paintings and in the occasional book, but no matter how much I read about these places or looking at pictures could satisfy my thirst for adventure, I desperately wanted to feel the tropical sand seep through my toes I want the smells and tastes of some exotic county to caress my senses. As cheesy as it all sounded it is completely true.

"Lizzie?" Edward said drawing me out of my Riviera, "Yes my love?" from the look on his face I wasn t going to like what he was about to say, "Elizabeth darling" _oh oh_ "I don't think traveling is the best idea at the moment." he sounded genuinely sorry, I couldn't help the disappointment settle in my stomach, my shoulders drooped involuntary. I shouldn have seen this coming, I shouldn't have let the excitement get the better of me, I felt something tickle my cheek, I whipped it away with the cuff of my skirt sleeve. Edward got out of his seat and rushed to kneel in front of me, he took hold of my hands, "Oh darling don't cry, I would love for us to get away from this city as well, but I am not going to take the risk with your delicate condition." Edward explained,"I Know Edward, I just want to get out of this city, the smell and the noise it is driving me mad. I just want us to go away together, just the two of us." I whispered sniffling, Edward enveloped me in his warm arms, I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his welcoming scent of cinnamon, "Mmm you smell nice." I mumbled, Edwards chest vibrated with laughter, "I take it you are ok know?" he asked stroking the back of my head, I nodded, he let me go and took hold of my hands, he was silent for a moment, looking at my hands and played with my engagement ring. Then he looked up at me, my favourite crooked smile gracing his face, his eyes were sparkling "Elizabeth, I have an idea!" he said excitedly, I looked at him curiously at his sudden change of mood. "Go on then tell me." I encouraged "We can still go on holiday, my family owns a small cottage in the county, its only a few miles outside of the city but-" I flung my arms around his neck before he could finish what he was saying "Oh Edward please please can we go!" , he chuckled and set me back in my chair and said "Yes lizzie we can go, but only if Doctor Cullen said that it is safe to go in your condition, I meant it when I said that I wasn t going to take any risks." , I just nodded my head trying to calm down. Finally I am going on holiday!

Chicago central hospital is not a place Edward had ever been to, not even when his mother dies, it certainly wasn't a place he ever wanted to go to. Chicago central was a grand but foreboding place, built in the late 17th century as a town hall. Edward approached the building with trepidation. He was here to seek Dr. Cullen's advice on whether it was safe for his young wife to travel in her condition. Call him paranoid or protective, he just loved his wife. A lot.

As the young man entered the threshold he felt a chill settle in his bones. The entrance hall of the hospital was bright and open and held none of the foreboding vibes that was portrayed on the outside of the building. The white tiles on the floor glistened pristinely; there was a long line of chairs against the large wall opposite the reception desk. Edward took of his hat and nodded politely at the "well-to-do ladies and gentlemen" that occupied said chairs.  
Behind the reception desk sat a woman, who Edward guessed to be around fifty, her head was bent as she wrote. Edward walked to the desk and cleared his throat excuse me he said politely, the women lifted up her head and stared a little startled at the young man in front of her, on regaining her senses she pushed her glasses back up her nose. "G-good morning sir, h-how may I help you?" she asked a little dazed a blushed found its way onto her cheeks, "Good morning ma am, I was hoping to talk to Doctor Cullen." Edward answered her, the woman broke her gaze from Edward and reached beside her for a piece of paper, with her glasses perched on the end of her nose she scanned down the paper, her eyes lit up when they reached the desired information, "Ah I am afraid Doctor Cullen is in the receiving room in the main building at present." she said indicating to the doors which lead to a corridor. A sudden pang of fear truck Edward, he daren't think about what would happen if he went home and told Elizabeth that his visit to the hospital was futile. The living room sofa was not the most comfortable place to spend the night.

"Ok thank-you, I shall come back another time when Doctor Cullen is available-" "No no, I will go and fetch him, I will only be a moment, please take a seat." She said all too quickly then with a swift turn of her starched skirts she was gone, Edward watched her as she quickly scurried through the many doors of the endless corridor before him. Edward crossed the room and sat in one of the wooded chairs and let the feeling of disbelief wash over him, he couldn t believe that he was sitting where he was waiting to talk to a doctor about his expecting wife, a wife he did not want a few months ago!, and now he has a baby on the way.

Edwards's eyes stayed fixated on his wedding ring, he shamefully remembered how he had seen the ring as shackles binding him to someone for the rest of his life, no he looked at this little gold band as a symbol of love, the love he has for his little wife.

The sound of doors banging open made Edward jump out of his chair in surprise, Doctor Cullen quickly followed by the women from before strode across the entrance hall. "Mr Masen." the Doctor said greeting the young man warmly; Edward gladly shook his hand not noticing the unusual temperature. Doctor Cullen noticed the lingering figure of the receptionist behind him, he turned and said "Mrs Philips, please can you check Doctor Lacy has the chlorophome I sent him." Mrs Philips reluctantly nodded her head "Yes Doctor."

"Doctor Cullen, I am awfully sorry to interrupt your day." Edward apologised, the Doctor just shook his head and chuckled "Please Mr Masen call me Carlisle, and do not worry I was only checking names in the receiving room. What is it you needed to talk to me about?" Carlisle said leading him towards a small room on at the side of the entrance hall.

The two men sat on the sofa in the small consulting room. Medical journals and books of varying sizes were housed in the large book cases that lined the small room. "I know I shouldn't worry, but I trust you to tell me what I need to hear and not what I want to hear." Edward stated, Carlisle nodded his head in understanding, "I am guessing this is about your young wife." the Doctor stated, Edward nodded "Yes it is. We were thinking about traveling to the countryside but I am worried about the risk it would have on Elizabeth." He explained, Carlisle smiled at the young man in front of him, he could tell how much he loved his young wife and how afraid he was for her health. "Edward you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Carlisle told him reassuringly, "Yes I know but I can t help but worry. Elizabeth is so young and so small to carry a child!" Edward said his voice panicked, he ran his hand through his hair anxiously "I couldn't live with myself if she is hurt by this, it will be my entire fault!" Carlisle ever so gently patted Edwards back in an attempt to calm him down. "I can see why you are concerned Edward, but I have come to the conclusion from my few years of experience as being a doctor and through my studies that the actual birth is easier for younger mothers, and as for Elizabeth's body being too small, well when a women is expecting her body grows along with the baby, especially her hips. Truly Edward you have nothing to worry about." Edward visibly relaxed after Carlisle s talk. But some fear still remained "Is it safe to travel in her condition?" he asked "I should think so; your wife seems fit and healthy which also reflects the health of the child. Her pregnancy is progressing nicely and normally. The morning sickness is completely normal; it is always the worse for the first one. Although I would not travel for too long and keep near to home if any problems arise." Carlisle advised.

Just as Edward was about to walk through the door Carlisle stopped him, "Something tells me that your fears are not unfounded" he asked gently, Edward turned to face him and said sadly "No Carlisle they are not, my mother died in child birth. I can't lose Elizabeth like I lost my mother." The sadness and fear in his rich voice echoed around the room Carlisle nodded in understanding "I promise it will never come to that. Good day Edward."

Edwards mind was clearer on his way back home. He put away the fear that was manifesting inside of him and focussed on the holiday he and his wife were soon going to take. He made a promise to himself that he will make it up to Elizabeth for the way he has been recently.

(I would just like to apologies for not updating for a long while, I have been so buisy with exams and revision.i am also sorry about the many spelling and gramtical errors in this. I hope you have enjoyed it, it took along time to write!, I know its not very interesting but hey its better than nothing!. i felt like we needed to see a vulnerable side to Edward, edward lost his mother due to child birth so of course he is going to be afraid that he will lose his wife, and well edward jr needs to get his over protectivness from sonme review and tell me what you think. i promise a really good chapter is coming up next and maybe a lemon or two if i get a of )


	20. Chapter 20

Edward and Elizabeth belong to Stephanie Meyer and well Chicago belongs to America, enjoy!.x

We were currently leaving Chicago for the country side. I was amazed when Edward said we could actually go on holiday. I wasted no time in getting everything ready. And here we are now.

"Can I open my eyes now Edward?" I asked, Edward had told me to close my eyes about three miles ago. "Just a minute longer." He chuckled as he cut the engine of the motor car off. Suddenly I was lifted up from my seat Edward! I squealed. He set me on my feet and I opened my eyes and gasped at what was in front of me. This was not the little cottage. That Edward described to me, it was huge "If this is your version of a small country cottage, then I would love to see the shed!" he just laughed "So you like it then?" He asked,_ like it?_ I bloody love it!

Nestled safely in the tees was the cottage, it was three stories tall, ivory vines grew up the brown stone walls. The windows were large and quilted each triangle of glass slightly out of place to the other sparkled as I moved towards it. "After you." He said, I walked down the little path with wild flowers of blue and white either side up to the front door.  
The door creaked in protest to reveal the dark coldness of the room. I hesitantly stepped into the shadowiness of the cottage, the dark made it almost impossible to survey my surroundings; my nose was assaulted by the heavy musky smell of the room. Edward walked in ahead of me and moved around the room unaided and lit several dim dust covered gas lamps, soon the room was alit with a warm orange glow. "Take a look around whilst I go and light the fire." Edward suggested as he walked to the other end of the room.

The room was quiet large, the walls were the natural stone they were made out of, the beams supporting the structure overhead were too the natural colour. Framed pictures depicting various romantic country scenes lined the walls. The interior of the room was very rustic giving the quant space a very homely feel, I loved it already. My eyes landed on a plush card sofa and arm chair that sat in front of the fire place, which was now lit warming up the whole room. "So how do you like it love?" Edward asked gesturing with a grand sweep of his arm the whole room, "Oh Edward, I love it, it is like it is from a fairy tale. I am half expecting snow white and seven little dwarfs to walk through the front door!" Edward took my coat and hat and led me to the sofa, "I will be back in a moment; I ve just got to get the luggage. Just shout if you need me." Edward said I just rolled my eyes at him and said "Yes of course I will be ok Edward, stop worrying." He kissed my forehead and left to get the stuff. I looked at the fireplace in front of me, two wooden pillars stood proudly either side of the crackling fire, and the wood was intricately carved with twisting intertwining vines. The mantel piece above it was adorned with picture frames; a soft layer of dust obscured the identity of the inhabitants of the frame from view, trinket boxes of varying shapes, sizes and appearance sat idly alongside the picture frames. An antique carriage clock stood housed in a dome of glass in the middle of the mantel piece, its two spindly hands poised redundantly at 9:20, the golden pendulum hung silent and still waiting to come back to life. "Right that's the bags sorted." Edward announced from the door rubbing his back, "Now how's about I give you a tours of the outside?"

Edward showed me around the outside of the cottage, pointing out the well and makeshift swing, !Is that a barn? I asked squinting at a wooden shape in between the trees, "Yes it is, it used to be for the horse and carriage when my parents stayed hear." He explained a look of nostalgia on his face "Can we go in it?" I asked enthusiastically she laughed and nodded.

The barn had a lovely woodsy hay smell, there was a wooden ladder leading up to another floor, Edward saw me eying up the ladder and quickly said Don t you even think about it. Apart from huge piles of hay and the odd bucket and troth the barn was empty. "It's quiet a place isn t it." Edward remarked looking around the empty place, "It sure is, I would love to see it full of animals." I said, Edward put his arms around me and rested his hands over my tummy, resting his head in my hair he said "I'm glad you like it. I intend to bring us and the little one hear quiet often in the future." I turn around in his embrace and kissed him on the lips, he surprised me by kissing me back with more force, quiet spontaneously the kiss got deeper igniting a flame in me.

"Please Edward, its agonising not having your touch on me." I whispered seductively in his ear, moaned delightfully. I made a path of kisses along his jaw line, around his mouth and along his nose. But never his lips, it was my turn to torture him. I moved my hand ever so slowly up his shirt and across his chest to his shoulders, I pushed the jacket off of his shoulders, it fell to the floor and landed with a gentle thud. Edward growled and pushed his lips roughly to mine, I moaned into his warm mouth. I felt his hands roam to my waist; I shivered at the sensation of his warm hands through my shirt. Edwards hastily pulled my shirt from my skirt, his warm hand then travelled up my naked side and cupped my sensitive breast, I couldn t help but moans loudly. I unbuttoned his skirt and threw it somewhere behind him. Edward peppered my neck with hot passionate kisses; I tipped my head back to give him better access. My heart was racing far too fast, the fire in my stomach intensified. I needed him and I needed him now. We stumbled back together until my back was pressed against the barn wall. I hitched my leg over his hip causing both of us to groan at the feeling; I chuckled when I felt that I am not the only one who was enjoying this. I traced the lines of his muscular hard chest; he shuddered in delightfully under my exploring eager touch. Edward suddenly stopped "Elizabeth, we should stop, we might hurt the baby." He said softly slightly out of breath, yet his voice betrayed lust and want. I nibbled his ear ignoring his comment, "Well I m not going to make lover to you against the barn wall." He chucked huskily, I squealed when he push hoisted both of my legs around his waist, then without losing contact with my lip he moved us to a pile of hay in the corner, he kicked it around a bit to make a bed . Gently he laid me on the hay and sat back and looked at me through lust laden eyes, "God you are beautiful. You are a feast for the eyes." He said huskily "Well come and taste it then." I purred, he happily obliged. I watched in fascination as the muscles on his arms clenched and unclenched. Well you can guess what happened after that. Who new making love in a barn would be so good!

(Hoped you liked it, I thought it was time to throw in a lemon, well sort of a lemon!. Please please please please please please review!, I miss reviews, so I m going to make a bargain with you, review and you will have the next thank you for reading, lots of love letitbeme..)


End file.
